


Looking for Love

by ijustlikestorage



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Viola just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustlikestorage/pseuds/ijustlikestorage
Summary: When Viola woke, she didn't just walk.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie/Viola Lloyd, Dani Clayton/Viola Lloyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Looking for Love

When Viola woke, she didn’t just walk, she searched. For what? She never knew. Maybe she did in the beginning, but as the water took her face, her memories, it also took her purpose.

But now when she wakes, she feels a body curled around her. At first, it angered her, the body kept her from walking, from searching. But later, she found herself not wanting to leave the warmth, like she’d found something.

**Author's Note:**

> Viola just wants cuddles, honestly, if someone just gave her a hug the whole mess could've been avoided. Anyway, Viola falls in love with Jamie so she lets Dani stay and the three of them make a great couple. Please comment, don't be afraid to be mean. Come hang w me on Tumblr @i-just-like-storage


End file.
